


A pleasant surprise

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Harley is 21 nearly 22, M/M, Mai is 7, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: “Are you two sure about this?” Pepper asked, glancing between the two.Harley nodded “More than anything.”“It’s about time we made it official.” Peter agreed.Pepper stared at them for a long moment, then her eyes softened with a smile, “Okay. I’ll get you the paperwork.”(Part of a series)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287962
Comments: 10
Kudos: 378





	A pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is so cheesy but I thought I’d try to write something cute ^^'
> 
> Set after Mama and before Movie night.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

Peter was staring out the window, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Harley wasn't sure what he was thinking about but it must have been serious if he was ignoring Star Wars. Harley waited another minute before he sighed loudly, Peter didn't react, he cursed and Peter didn't react, he nudged his boyfriend's arm yet he still didn't react. Harley furrowed his brow. This was more serious than he thought.

Harley stood up and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before heading back, he walked right up to Peter and dumped the whole glass onto him.

Peter squealed, his body tensing as he flinched backward.

"The hell!?" He cried out, shoving his soaking hair out of his face as he looked up at Harley with disbelief.

"You weren't reacting to me." Harley informed him, his smirk falling into a frown, "You okay? Whatcha thinking about?"

Peter blinked a couple times before he sighed, "It's not-"

"Don't say it's nothing sweetheart." Harley chided, "Whatever it is is obviously making you think hard." He tapped Peter's head lightly, "Tell me?"

Peter breathed in then out heavily "I just-" Peter curled into himself, "I was thinking that-well-It's just-"

Harley set the empty glass onto the coffee table and sat down next to Peter, "What is it?" 

A light flush worked it's way over Peter's cheeks as he mumbled a reply.

"Now darling, I'm not enhanced like you. You're gonna have to speak up." 

Peter ran his hand through his hair then turned to Harley "Okay," He took a steadying breath, "I just want you to know, you don't have to agree. I just figure this would be the next logical step. I mean, we are already technically _are_ , so this would just make it official. And seriously, why not? We already are, technically. And I'm sure Tony and Pepper would agree to-"

"Darling," Harley cut him off, "What are you talkin' about?"

Peter cleared his throat nervously, "Well, I just thought," He swallowed, locking eyes with Harley, "We should adopt Mai. Officially."

Harley's breath hitched "Oh."

"We don't have to, I just thought we might, you know, to make it official? She already calls us mom and dad so-" Peter shrugged, "And we act like her parents already and really, she's an amazing little girl. I would love to have her as my daughter."

“Aren’t we already officially her parents though?” Harley asked.

Peter shook his head “No, we’re her guardians yeah, I asked Friday. But we’re not registered as her parents. We don’t have to! I mean, it’s not really much of a difference besides paperwork but-“

Harley grabbed his hand, calming him "Alright."

Peter stared for a long moment "What?"

Harley shot him a grin "Alright. I agree. Mai is already like our daughter. So let's make it official."

Peter lit up, a bright grin tugging at his lips "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Harley smiled back. 

Peter threw his arms around Harley "Thank you." 

"We can talk to Pepper tomorrow."

Peter nodded into his shoulder “Okay.” 

“Come on, let's finish this movie then go to bed.”

…

“Are you two sure about this?” Pepper asked, glancing between the two.

Harley nodded “More than anything.”

“It’s about time we made it official.” Peter agreed.

Pepper stared at them for a long moment, then her eyes softened with a smile, “Okay. I’ll get you the paperwork.”

Peter smiled brightly at her, relief shining in his eyes “Thank you.” He breathed out.

She smiled back at him, “It’s no problem Peter, you two are wonderful parents.”

Harley stared at her with disbelief “You really think so?” 

Pepper nodded “Yes.” She curled a hand through Peter’s hair, patted Harley on the shoulder then turned on her heel, “I’ll make sure you have the paperwork by tonight.” She stated as she walked away.

She let another small grin tug at her lips as she heard Peter cheering behind her.

…

Mai looked between Peter and Harley cautiously.

“What?” Peter asked Mai as he scooped up some ice cream from his bowl. They were currently sitting in the living room, bowls of candy and ice cream filled the table and her favorite movie was playing on the screen. Harley had even taken her to the store to get a whole new painting kit. It didn’t make any sense. It wasn't even a movie night. 

Mai just hummed, her eyes narrowing.

Harley shared a glance with Peter then turned back to her “Something up sweetheart?” he asked.

Mai narrowed her eyes even further, her head tilted back and forth as she looked between them. She brought a hand up to stroke an imaginary beard as if she was deep in thought.

“Mai? Are you okay?” Peter asked worried as Friday paused the movie for them.

“I don’t get it!” Mai finally huffed, flopping back against the couch cushion.

“Get what?” Harley curled a hand through her hair.

“This!” Mai waved her hand over the room, “You never let me eat so many sweets before dinner!” She reminded Peter, “And you got me a whole new painting set!” She gasped suddenly, “Did I miss my birthday? Wait, no. That already passed right?” She groaned, “What is it then?” She scratched her head, confused.

Peter let out a quiet breath, a soft laugh escaped him, “Oh.” He breathed out.

Harley also seemed to be holding back a grin.

Mai glanced them over again, suspiciously “Did I do something wrong? Are you guys trying to butter me up? Did _you_ do something wrong?”

Harley snorted “Not quite. But we did have something to ask you.”

Peter nodded, expression soft “We just didn’t want to spring it on you suddenly. We wanted you to be comfortable when we asked and...might have gone a little overboard with excitement.” Peter admitted, sheepish as he set his and Mai’s ice cream bowls onto the coffee table. 

Harley rolled his eyes “As if we wouldn’t have done something like this anyway for some other reason.” He says, putting down the bag of m&m’s he was eating.

Mai blinked at them, puzzled “What did you want to ask me?” 

Peter locked eyes with Harley before sliding down to crouch in front of Mai on the couch, grasping one of her hands in his, “Sweetheart, before we ask, we want you to know that we love you no matter what and we want you to know that you can say no. We aren’t gonna make you say yes.”

Mai frowned, hesitantly asking, “Say yes to _what_?”

Harley grasped her other hand “We-“ he nodded to Peter, “-want to adopt you. Make you our daughter. Officially.”

Mai’s eyes widened with shock and joy “Really!?” She breathed out, eyes tearing up, “You’ll be my parents? For real?” She wondered, awe in her voice.

Peter, equally teary, nodded “Yeah, we’d be your parents. If you want us to be, that is.”

“Yes! Yes!” Mai jumped up and down in her seat before throwing her arms around Peter “I want that Mama. A lot.” She pulled back, a shy look in her eyes, “You really want to adopt me? Really?"

Peter smiled gently “Of course. We’re technically already your parents aren’t we?” He huffed a laugh, “This will just make it official.”

"I get to tell people you're my mama and daddy?"

Harley nodded "Yup." He replied with a smile.

Mai squealed, tugging Harley into the group hug “I love you! I love you!” She pulled back to grin at them, “Mama, Daddy! _My_ mama and daddy! I love you!"

Harley pressed a kiss to her temple “Your mama and daddy love you too, sweetheart.”

Peter blinked back tears as he laughed again “Yeah, we love you too Mai.” 

Mai hugged them again as Peter shared a look of utter relief and joy with Harley over her head.

…

Pepper dabbed her eyes with a tissue, turning to Tony with a smile “Let's give them a moment.”

Tony, who had been staring at the screen where the new family was curled up together, turned to Pepper “Yeah,” he glanced at the screen once more before waving it away, “Friday, add that to the album PK family.” 

“Already added boss.”

Pepper shook her head fondly “Come on, you have paperwork to sign.”

Tony groaned “You have to bring work into this? Our kids just got a kid!”

“And you can talk to them about it later, come on.” She said as she set a stack of papers down in front of him.

Tony groaned louder "Fine." He sighed out, frowning at her as he grabbed a pen.

Pepper rolled her eyes, amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3
> 
> Might edit this later but for now have something short and sweet~


End file.
